do you believe in magic?
by Skandar-Loves-Redvines
Summary: You only ever get one chance to believe in magic. ::a collection of HP/Narnia drabbles from Drabble Tag at the Dreamerverse Forum:: Drabble #9 - JamesLasarleen
1. Introduction

_You may say I'm a dreamer,_

_But I'm not the only one._

_I hope someday you'll us,_

_And the world will be as one._

- John Lennon, _Imagine_

…

I _imagine_ most of you have **heard** of the fabulous creation that is **Dreamerverse**.

…_What_? What do you mean "no"?

Well, if you insist:

Dreamerverse all started when the amazing **PrincessPearl** wrote her lovely oneshot, _A World For Dreamers_. Her fic became so **popular**, that it _escalated_ into a whole new world of HP/Narnia **canon**, now known as the **Dreamerverse**.

This is a _collection_ of my drabbles from **Drabble** **Tag** over at the **Dreamerverse Forum**.

Therefore, it is _dedicated_ to Pearl.

**Please review!**

_~ Drishti_


	2. Scotch :: VictoireCaspian

**pairing** – VictoireCaspian ::: **prompt** – scotch

_~As Requested By __**xrawrDINOSAURx**__ (Jenny)~_

…

This is **w r o n g**.

_(ohsoverywrong)_

He's like a bottle of scotch to an alcoholic, and she's the very essence of perfection, but, oh!, he's got his shining star, and she's got her teddy bear, and Merlin, their entire relationship is all just **skin**teeth_caress_**hide.**

And, y e a h, it's wrong...

_(there's that hint of_ distress&deceit&secrecy&lies_)_

...but, o h, it's just so

r i g h t.


	3. Mystery :: JamesLucy

**pairing** – JamesLucy ::: **prompt** – mystery

_~As Requested By __**PrincessPearl**__ (Pearl)~_

…

He's a mystery, that one.

He always seems to be brooding over something (or some_one_?), but he's not a thinker like Peter or a strategist like Edmund. And yet, he's always got that look of intense concentration in his eyes, similar to Peter's when he's thinking about Victoire, and nearly an exact match of Edmund's when he's got his Lucy-face on.

Maybe it's just her?


	4. Unbelievable :: AlbusJill

**pairing** – AlbusJill ::: **prompt** – unbelievable

_~As Requested By __**Renzhie**__ (Ren)~_

…

To be frank, it's rather unbelievable.

But then, his name's not Frank, is it?

She's not the fire to his ice - oh no, they're not cliche like _some_ people (can he hear a "Rose and Scorpius"?). No, she's the supernova in the universe he calls his mind; making him explode&burn&_feel_. Before, he was just Albus, and before, she was just Jill, but now? Now they're JillandAl, and they're u n s t o p p a b l e.

Who needs fairytales?


	5. Dreamcatcher :: EdmundRose

**pairing** – EdmundRose ::: **prompt** – dreamcatcher

_~ As Requested By__**PrincessPearl**__ (Pearl) ~_

…

It seems that they're both looking for replacements, and, therefore, they've found each other.

He needs someone to help him forget his darling dreamcatcher; she needs somebody to help her move on from the scorpion's sting.

And she's all firefirefire, and he's all boldboldbold - put them together, and there's that red&gold she's been searching for all her life.

_(roar like a gryffindor, love)_

When they kiss, yeah, there's fireworks and violins and all that, but, in reality, she's seeing Scorpius, and he's picturing Lucy.

But maybe, just maybe, that's why it _works._


	6. Dragon Slayer :: DominiqueCaspian

**pairing:** DominiqueCaspian ::: **prompt:** dragon slayer

~_As Requested By __**PrincessPearl**__ (Pearl)~_

…

When they're together, there's no such thing as Dominique and Caspian.

No, together, they're DominiqueandCaspian.

She's his fiery little star, and he's the moon to her earth; together forever.

And, _sure_- he's no dragon slayer.

(does it matter?)

And, _yeah_, she's no Victoire.

(no, it doesn't)

Because they're a g-a-l-a-x-y of their own.


	7. Might For Right :: PeterGinny

**pairing:** PeterGinny ::: **prompt:** Might For Right

_~As Requested By __**EmberNickel**_

…

This _shouldn't_ work.

Because he's a King, and she's just a little girl. But when he looks at her, it's not a tiny, freckled little redhead he sees - it's Ginevra Molly Weasley, soon-to-be Queen of Narnia.

And when she sees him, she doesn't see King Peter the Majestic; she sees Peter, a boy with a lopsided smile and eyes that sparkle brighter than the stars.

And, sure - he's no Harry Potter, Mr. Might For Right, but he's Peter - _her_ Peter.

_(and that's all that matters, isn't it?)_

Ginny Weasley sighed as she crumpled up the parchment. "Might For Right"? Maybe writing wasn't for her, after all…


	8. Gone :: FleurCaspian

**pairing:** FleurCaspian ::: **prompt:** gone

_~As Requested By My Lovely Baby Sister, __**Miss UnBrilievable **__(Bri)~_

…

Possible Backstory Required:

_Bill's died, and Fleur's now a widow. When she was young, she made it to Narnia (don't ask me how/why, because I don't know!), where she had a brief romance with Caspian. Now, after Bill's death, she's thinking about said brief romance._

* * *

He's gone.

Goneloststolentaken.

D-e-a-d.

And now she's alone, widowed at forty, with three children, and a fairytale collection that lies on her bedside table, mocking her every night. He just _had_ to die in a train crash, didn't he?

(that's irony for you, love)

She huddles on the bed, glaring through her tears at the book, watching each day as the dust settles over it's glossy cover, slowly beginning to cover its embedded lettering: _The Last Battle_.

(it really was his _last_ battle)

And sometimes she wishes that she had never lived in this world; wishes that she could have just stayed with Caspian in safe, dependable Narnia.

(she's a flower after all, and flowers need delicate hands, not rough scarred ones)

So she ignores the books from that day on, forcing herself to continue life normally.

(she hides the collection in the attic the next day)


	9. One Thing :: AlbusDigory

**pairing – **AlbusDigory ::: **prompt – **one thing

_~As Requested By __**Ember Nickel**~_

* * *

You weren't supposed to be the gay one.

But then again, you weren't meant to be transported into a land of talking animals and godly lions either, were you?

And you _definitely_ weren't meant to fall in love with someone from another world, and a _boy_ of all things. Everybody always thought it'd be Louis, or maybe even James. But not you. Never you.

But that's alright, darling. Because if there's one thing you've been striving to do all your life it's to screw tradition.

Because you're _not_ little Harry Jr., you're _not_just another Potter, and y'know what?

You're not straight.

You're happy.

* * *

**This is my absolute favourite drabble, like, ever. Siriusly, I just _adore_ this one.**


	10. Truth :: JamesLasarleen

**pairing – **JamesLasarleen ::: **prompt – **truth

_~As Requested By __**Aebbe**__ (Becca)~_

* * *

He doesn't know what it is, but something about him just seems to attract these bimbos like flies.

He supposes it's the money. Or the fame. Of the fact that he's the son of Harry freaking Potter.

But none of these things matter in Narnia, so why is this girl following him?

[truth is - she's just attracted to that gold watch of his]

* * *

**Sorry, 'twas more humour than romance/angst this time. Wait, why am I apologising? O_O**


End file.
